


Cuddles Bandit

by mpatientdreamr



Category: New Girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpatientdreamr/pseuds/mpatientdreamr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess really shouldn't have given her a key.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles Bandit

**Author's Note:**

> Written before The Story of the 50 (1x10) aired.

Jess shouldn’t have given her the ‘in case of emergency’ key. Cece loved her like a sister and they’d been friends forever, but they couldn’t be more different. Jess was all sweetness and light while Cece…was a model. She was good at looking pretty and being a bitch. She wasn’t the type to resist the temptation something like a key to an apartment full of men, even these particular men.

Cece eased her heels off, then opened the front door with a grimace as it creaked. Breaking and entering at one in the morning, even with a gifted key, probably wasn’t the best idea. Jess had managed to find the only people in the world that reacted to things as weirdly as she did. Cece held her breath, listening for someone coming at her with a frying pan, then sighing in relief as she closed the door with a soft click.

She sidled down the hall, past Nick’s snoring and Winston’s grumbling about finding Swiss in Latvia. She pushed open Schmidt’s door and breathed a sigh of relief. He was passed out, starfished across most of the bed.

She studied him a moment, allowing herself to wonder why she’d come here, to him. Winston wouldn’t have thrown her out of bed and Jess was always up for a cuddle. Nick, well, he was meant to be Jess’s grumpy old man and Cece respected that, in a way. But she’d bypassed them all to come to _Schmidt_.

Then she shrugged, closed his bedroom door behind her, and shimmied out of the dress she’d been wearing, rifling through the neat stack of clothes in the chair by the door to find an undershirt to pull on. He would be upset that she’d ruined his carefully chosen outfit for tomorrow but he would also get over it.

She scooted across the bed until she could lay beside him with her back pressed against his side, his arm under her neck. His little puffed breathes turned into a deep sigh of contentment as his whole body seemed to wrap around her. He gave a happy laugh and she started to ask what was funny when she realized his breathing had gone back to gentle puffs. Cece smiled into his arm. Of course Schmidt would laugh in his sleep. She fell asleep smiling.

*** *** ***

Someone was shrieking in her ear and Cece flailed herself upright.

“Ow!” someone yelped as her fist caught flesh and she blinked until her brain registered that she was in bed with Schmidt.

“Oh, God,” she moaned, horrified, and his bedroom door bounced open, Jess holding a tennis racket, Nick a baseball bat, and Winston a cricket bat which she wasn’t even going to ask about. Of course these people would try to kill her with sports.

“Cece!” Jess said, instantly drooping. “What are you doing here?”

“You gave me a key!” she said, reaching over to cheek Schmidt’s nose for herself. She patted his cheek when she found it unbroken and he made googly eyes at her.

“For _emergencies_!” Jess said, getting wound up.

God bless Nick because he rolled his eyes, caught Jess around the waist with one arm and pulled the door closed with the other as he said, “Let’s just let them figure out what the hell is going on. I want breakfast.”

“Ooh, pancakes,” Jess said, easily distracted. 

“Is that today’s undershirt?” Schmidt asked, suspicious.

Cece smirked at him, leaning back so he could get the full view. “Yeah.

“Cece! You’ve messed up my entire week of sartorial choices!” Schmidt said, flailing.

Oh, yeah. That was why she’d come to Schmidt. “Have I been bad?”

“Yes!” he yelled, glaring at her.

The number of men that were willing to yell at her, even when they forgot themselves, could fit on one hand. She shifted until she was straddling him and his glare faded into horny confusion as his hands waved along her sides as he tried to figure out where to put them. “Are you going to spank me?”

“No, of course not,” he said instantly, his hands finally finding purchase on her arms. “I mean-unless you want me to-but I don’t-”

Cece rolled her eyes and leaned in, kissing him. He might be a little hopeless but Schmidt was passionate and sweet. Turned out that that was her kryptonite.   
  


End file.
